


Last one

by szczepter



Series: Kagakuromonth fics [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last one Kagami-kun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last one

Taiga was angry. 

He circled the park for the third time, jogged through it, and checked every bench and looked over every vending machine. Nothing. Null. Zero.  _Nada_. No Kuroko.

He even asked random people if they perhaps managed to spot a short, blue haired, quiet boy with low presence, but he only received confused looks and polite declinations. Well,  _of course_  they wouldn’t see him. This was  _Kuroko_ after all. And while he sometimes did get lost (or more like people lost sight of _him_ ), he was found very soon too. This? This however didn’t look like he was lost.

No. This was Kuroko’s way of  _hiding_. And if he was hiding, then it was nearly impossible to find him if he didn’t want to be found.

And normally Taiga would let him hide for some time, let him boil and think about stuff which couldn’t be simply solved by playing basketball (Taiga had to reluctantly admit that there were such things). Let him mull over all the things which bothered him in that weird head of his.

Normally, he would give him space, and not worry about it because Kuroko always bounced back from whatever bothered him in the end. He was like that and Taiga never had the need to interfere with Kuroko’s personal problems. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he didn’t need to or because Kuroko didn’t want him to for whatever reason. And Taiga understood that. He had his own things he sometimes needed to figure out on his own. It didn’t last long for him though. Kagami disliked feeling down for whatever reason so he quickly grabbed a ball and called Kuroko and they would play and then go eat and soon whatever the thing was bothering him would disappear and all would be well and good again.

Kuroko worked a little differently. He dwelled on things longer, thought them over but rarely talked about them and kept them to himself. Whatever was bothering him, didn’t show on his face, thought Taiga was now slightly better at reading the boy.  _Better_ , didn’t mean fluent though. But he knew for a fact that he would space out more often when something bothered him. Taiga never asked what was the problem, just offered that they go play after school. That was the extent of Taiga’s emotional involvement in Kuroko’s problems. Not that he wouldn’t help him if Kuroko truly needed his help. He just never knew  _how,_ and Kuroko never asked anyway. So that was what would happen normally.

_Normally_ , however didn’t mean on a flipping school field trip to the aquarium and especially not just 30 minutes before official group meet up. Taiga might have been an idiot but he wasn’t  _that_  of an idiot to want to be purposefully scolded by the teachers that he lost his classmate when he went to the bathroom. He really didn’t want to be lectured among the rest of the third years, it would be the most humiliating shit in existence.

25 minutes left.

Taiga fished his phone for the nth time that day and checked if any of his angry texts were answered. And, of course none of them were. Predictable. 

Taiga made one last round around the park near the aquarium, but as previously he came up empty handed. No Kuroko in sight. Taiga cursed under his breath. It was getting colder by the minute, and he would rather sit in a warm bus, than look for Kuroko. It was tempting to just ditch him and let him worry about himself, but well he  _couldn’t_  do it. Even now he was haunted by the images of the stupid idiot freezing somewhere and he felt a pang of guilt.

Sighing Taiga again took out his phone for the last time. He had two options. Call the little shit and hope he would respond this time, and if not go to the teacher and risk being scolded in front of all the third years.

“Goddamn you. The things I do for you.” Taiga muttered as he dialed Kuroko’s number and groaned when he was greeted by a voice mail. Great.

_Leave a message after the signal._

“Okay you little shit. Where are you? I’ve been looking for you for the past 30 minutes and we’re leaving soon. I don’t care anymore, just come to the fucking bus.” He angrily pressed the disconnect button.

He starred at the screen for a few moments before he groaned and slapped his forehead.

“Fucking Kuroko.” He muttered as he typed a short message, hoping it would soothe his previous outburst.

Just as he sent it, his phone vibrated when it tried to connect a phone call. It was Kuroko.

“Fucking finally!” Taiga snapped into the receiver. “Where the hell were you.” There was a pause and Taiga thought Kuroko disconnected because he started yelling at him, but then the boy spoke very softly and Taiga felt a pang of worry.

“Kagami-kun.”

“Hey, you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” Taiga exhaled softly.

“Don’t do that moron! Where are you?”

“I’m inside.”

“Inside what?”

“The aquarium?”

“What?” Taiga felt his brain short-circuit.

“I’m still inside. I’m near the colorful fish.” Taiga almost dropped his phone. The little shit was still inside.

“You. Ugh, alright. Stay there. I’m coming and I’m gonna punch you.” He disconnected and angrily, not letting Kuroko have the last word, and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He entered the building angrily and went straight ahead into the direction Kuroko said he would be in. He intended to yell and be mad, he  _really_  did but somehow he couldn’t when he saw the familiar figure slumped on the bench. Taiga paused and looked a bit closer.

His nose and cheeks were rosy which meant he had to be outside very recently. He starred at the swimming fish with his impassive, blank stare but for some reason Kagami could feel that something was off and bothering his friend. Becoming better at reading Kuroko’s expressions (or rather their lack) had its perks but also its downs, like being able to sense Kuroko’s unease and _not_  being able to  _not_  empathize with it. Though, Taiga had a sinking suspicion that the latter had nothing to do with Kuroko on his own, and more with the fact that he was making him  _soft_. 

Taiga groaned inwardly. There was nothing he could do about it however. He unceremoniously dropped on the bench beside Kuroko. The boy didn’t even flinch, which only convinced Taiga that he must have sensed his presence the moment he arrived.

They sat in silence, both observing the colorful fish. Taiga didn’t really like animals in general, so a field trip to an aquarium was sort of boring for him, though he wanted to come and hang out with Kuroko.

Who disappeared on him. Taiga sighed tiredly and rubbed his nose. He wanted to go home. This was boring and not fun at all.

Finally he decided that he gave Kuroko enough space.

“So-“

“Kagami-kun.” Taiga startled. Kuroko spoke so suddenly and so softly that if Taiga didn’t sit next to him, he would think he was hearing things.

“What?”

“Do you know,” Kuroko spoke, his gaze not leaving the display of sea life in front of him. “that this is our last field trip in high school?” Taiga blinked, utterly confused. Kuroko kept avoiding his gaze. “Which means it’s out last field trip as classmates too.” He muttered into his fluffy scarf. He paused, clearly waiting for Taiga’s reaction to what he just said.

“What? And that’s why you disappeared on me?” Taiga snapped, thoroughly irritated. “You know I’ve been running around in the cold for 30 minutes looking for you dumbass?” He snorted and stretched his long legs. “Big deal. If you wanted to come here again then you could’ve said so idiot.” Taiga shrugged feeling slight embarrassment creeping into him. “I mean, whatever. We can come here again.”

There was silence again between them. Taiga didn’t dare and look at the boy beside him. He stiffened when he felt a weight drop on his shoulder. Kuroko’s blue mop of hair was the only thing he saw when he looked down, effectively obscuring the view of the boy’s face.

“Kagami-kun is unaware.”

“Of?”

“That the aquarium is one of the top 5 dating destinations.” Kuroko murmured and Taiga paused before his face exploded in a bright shade of red.

“O-oh. It is?” He stammered a bit. Kuroko sighed and pulled away.

“If Kagami-kun wants to take it back then it’s fine I’m-”

“What? No! I mean.” He cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean it like  _that_ , but I’m not…I don’t mind.” He fumbled awkwardly and bereted himself for being so awkward. “I am not opposed to the idea.” He finally said. Kuroko blinked slowly and then returned to his previous position with his head on Taiga’s shoulder.

He felt it would be appropriate to put his arm around Kuroko in this moment, but he didn’t want him to lift his head. It was too comfortable.

He felt Kuroko move his head in a tiny nod.

“Alright. Then let’s come here next year.” Taiga felt himself snort and suddenly feeling bold, he took Kuroko’s hand in his.

“Fuck next year. Let’s come here next week.” Kuroko huffed and rubbed his head against Taiga’s shoulder.

“We can’t. We have a game next week Kagami-kun.”

“Oh. Next month then?”

“If we’re not busy.”

“Right.” Kuroko raised his head and squinted his eyes when he looked at Kagami.

“But, Kagami-kun doesn’t like the aquarium.”

“No.” Taiga grinned.  _But I like you._


End file.
